Entrapment
by oforsakendarknesso0
Summary: Yaoi! I'm back. I'm sorry I took so long! ‘Love you love you love you, my devil, my devil that has come to take me to hell.’ I smiled. “Not hell darling. Never hell. I offer you eternal life.”
1. Default Chapter

Entrapment # Chapter 1 It's the same dream. The same dream I had ten years ago. I can't stop thinking about it. It was so real. I don't know what to say. But why did it come back ten years later? My mind was mixed up. I couldn't think straight. I was tired, I couldn't sleep. I needed someone. A crowd.Moving swiftly pass me. They were all moving in the same direction, their faces were not clear. Some of them even bumped into me. There was no talking, just the sound of footsteps. I was moving the opposite direction. I was going to something.someone. I didn't know whom. I then saw another, he was just standing there, and he was facing me. His pigment black silken hair ... He was totally clad in black, his gloves, his pants, his loose turtle neck shirt, his fitting leather boots. His face and parts of his neck shone like porcelain. His face was very clear, unlike those around us. I shivered. He was beautiful! His brilliant golden eyes shone in the dim light. The scene changed. We were in a dimly lit room, furnished with fancy cupboards and a large varnished table, surrounding it some eight chairs. The man was sitting on the table, his shining golden eyes fixed on me. I shivered again. His skin was pure white; I noted this as I watched him take off his gloves and as I looked at his face. One thing had changed from the previous scene. He had crimson blood on his lips. He licked it away, hastily, as if he thought it would frighten me away. He opened his mouth and spoke. "Come to me, my dear one, my child." His voice was soft, deep and somehow soothing. But this was a whisper, barely audible. "Come to me, and I shall give you all that I am." I shivered once more. I was but sixteen. His face showed his assumed age, nineteen. He smiled. "Don't guess my age, my darling. Come to me now." I stood rooted to the ground. Some force was pulling me toward him. I could no longer resist. I moved. I walked towards him, and into his arms. He embraced me tightly, and he whispered in my ear, "I will be waiting at-" he was cut off, for I woke. I was confused, helpless. I was but a child.Not yet an adult.the first I saw him was whence I was eight. And at that time I had special book for recording my dreams. The man's face had never been clear until now. I had never heard the man's voice until now. I didn't tell anybody. I couldn't trust my secrets to anybody. EXCEPT.. *##########* I sat in my favorite chair. I was huddled up; my knees were brought up to my chin, my arms wrapped around them. The sun was setting, its orange light playing on the floor of my balcony. I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. I shifted into the normal sitting position again. I looked toward the phone, which was sitting on a small table beside me. My hand reached out, and hesitantly picked it up. I dialed a number. "Hello?" "Hello, Subaru? It's me." "Kamui?" "Yes," "What's wrong?" "Well, you said I could call you if I needed to talk, so." "I see, so, what's bothering you?" "Can.you come to my place?" A pause. "Yeah, sure." "Thank you." "No problem, bye." "Bye." I forgot about my closest friend. Subaru. He was always there for me, ever since we were little kids. Half an hour passed. I just sat there, my mind filled with the illusions of my dreams. I was also thinking if Subaru was even coming. The doorbell rang. It startled me. I got up from my chair slowly, taking my time to walk to the door. I looked through the door hole. My eyes widened. It was.that man. The one from my dreams. jet black hair, totally clad in black. But a smile was on his lips. I just noticed that it was dark, night already. "Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded. I never ever demanded anything before. I was sweating. "I'm your new neighbor.I just wanted to get to know you.I've visited the people down the corridor already, you're the only one left." His voice proved me right. He knows me and knows where I am. I was somehow shocked. "Go away." I hissed. I saw through the door hole that his smile widened. "I meant no offence; I just wanted to make friends." He shrugged and walked off. I bolted the door. I didn't want him to come back. He existed. I knew what he was. He was a bloodsucker, a demon, a child of Satan.A vampire. I was shivering. I was terrified. Only I knew what he was. Oh, where is Subaru when I need him? A knock on the door. "What do you want from me?" I shouted, I was leaning on the door, sweat trickling down my cheek. "Kamui! It's me, Subaru!" I sighed. I unbolted the door. Subaru was standing there, yes the person I knew since young, the same eyes, and the same pale, creamy skin. "Thank God!" I ran over to him, and threw my arms around him. "Thank God," I whispered again. He patted my back. "It's okay, I'm here now." he whispered. I smiled and led him inside and once more bolted the door. I told him all that happened. I told him that the devil was living next door.  
  
He listened patiently. I didn't know if he actually believed me. "So you're saying that a vampire is living next door." I nodded. He smiled. "That he had been appearing in your dreams since you were eight? But Kamui, I've talked to him, he seemed nice. He told me his name." "And what is his name?" I mocked. "Fuuma." Subaru answered. The name struck on something deep inside me. It sounded so familiar. A strange music rang from somewhere. I stiffened. "Can you hear it?" I asked. Subaru leant close to me. "Hear what?" I suddenly noticed that it was Mozart. Mozart played on a harpsichord, very rapidly it was played. I could no longer contain myself. I screamed. I shut my eyes and I covered my ears. I couldn't bear this! I was going mad! Why has it come upon me? Of all the miserable mortals that walked the Earth.Why me? Subaru was shaking me. The music had stopped. I sat there, panting. I was going to cry. And that I did. I sobbed against Subaru's shoulder, wetting his nylon jacket. He comforted me. I wasn't strong. I couldn't contain this much stress, I just wished everything would just go away. Subaru had carried me off the chair. He was bringing me to my bed room. He set me on the bed, he tucked me in. I was shivering. I was like a sick child shivering under the covers of a hospital bed. And who was this Fuuma? Why had he come? Questions were an unstoppable current flowing through my head. Subaru was stroking my hair, speaking comforting words in my ear. I feared I was going to die because of this crazy situation. *** Fuuma sat on the bed smiling almost maliciously. H leant against his harpsichord, he liked this little game, but now it was time for the real challenge. To plan on how to get rid of his victim's protector. 


	2. Entrapment 2

Entrapment  
  
#2  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
Trailing this one was fun too. My sweet victim's 'protector' was now visiting him every morning, only leaving around nine at night. Ah, my sweet protector, you will be such a meal. Spying on him wasn't all that bad idea; I had so far noted he always appeared in Jeans and a back turtleneck, with a denim jacket on. Wonder why. My victim, Kamui, was as usual, imagining that I'm some other version of the boogieman that's out to get him. Isn't he just the sweetest? I watched as Subaru entered Kamui's house, for the usual visits. I watched as he looked for my victim, strolling in and out rooms that were empty. I scanned his mind. He actually didn't mean it. He didn't even believe Kamui. Charming. I watched from the next block, I had killed the owner. I was hungry after all. I hadn't fed for days. I was also preparing to starve myself for the feast that will be taking place soon. Subaru found Kamui in the master bedroom, crying against the window. How frail he looked. Subaru walked over and he caught the scent of the little gift I brought Kamui the night before, as he slept. "Kamui, what is that smell?" he said that not in annoyance, but in a soothing tone. Kamui shut his eyes and lifted his arm slowly, as if it was laden with weights. He pointed to the dressing table. A dove. It's white feathers stained with drops of dried blood. Subaru took a step back. "What the-" he turned to look at Kamui. "Why is that here?" Kamui withdrew his hand and started to sob once again. "Why are you crying Kamui? How did this get in here? Oh, Kamui, please, there's no point crying." Kamui looked up and wiped at the tears that still slid down his cheeks. I didn't like them. They were like ugly lines that flawed his face. Subaru kneeled down and wiped away Kamui's tears with his thumb. "I don't want this to continue. I can't take it. Subaru.take me away.I'd do anything for this to end." Kamui sobbed, throwing his arms around Subaru, More tears adding to those already shed. "Hush." Subaru cooed, Kamui relaxed a bit, still quite shaken at my little gift. "Oh, my sweet one, you will soon tremble in my arms." I whispered. I leant against the balcony railing, watching them. I knew another was close, another of my kind. He was behind me, watching me watching them. "Good evening.Seishirou." His hand reached out and grabbed my arm. Pain. I continued smiling. "Good evening, Fuuma." his eyes gleamed in the mild darkness. He glanced at the two I was watching. "What have you been up to?" he asked. His voice was low and tentative, in other words.soothing. He abruptly turned me to face him. "Well?" he asked. "I want that boy." I said softly. He glanced once more at them. "The one with sapphires for eyes." I added as his eyes focused on me once again. He nodded. "Yes.He is something.Tell me.have you reserved anything for the one holding him?" he asked slowly. I shook my head. "You want him don't you? You have already fallen in love with him." I mocked. He growled and turned away from me, removing his grasp. He turned back and said, "I, Seishirou Sakurazuka Mori, will never, I repeat, never, fall in love with a mortal!" with that he stormed away. I called out after him. "You can't hide anything from me, M'sieour 'master of the coven'!" I laughed as I saw him turn and glare at me, and then storming off louder than before. I turned back and watched my entertainers. How amusing to see Subaru care so much for one person, and amazing how much tears Kamui can shed in a day! I climbed onto the railing, and jumped. I liked plummeting down to earth like this.did I mention this was the 25th level? The wind whipped my hair around, the blood in me rushing to my head. This was what I called fun. Back to Kamui. I landed on wet cement sidewalk, and I entered the building Kamui was in. I glanced at my watch. Nine p.m. Perfect. I made my way up the stairs and into my apartment. I heard Subaru bidding his goodbyes to Kamui. Great. My chance has come at last. I tailed Subaru. The place that he had led me too was.how do you say.weird. He led me to a bridge. He was going into a café near the bridge. I followed him in. The café was a crowded place, and as I elbowed my way through the crowd, I felt hands against the small of my back and against my shoulders. I managed to shrug them off. Subaru sat alone in the corner. I wasn't vice-leader just because of my good looks. I dug deep into his mind. I smiled. He was waiting for someone. A girl to be exact. His sister. Hokuto. The image of her I caught was beautiful. A girl in her mid twenties. How sweet. Again.I had to be interrupted. A tap on my shoulder. " Hello, Fuuma." Yuuto waved. I grimaced. I sat down next to a fat customer and put my hands over my face. I watched Subaru between my fingers. "Fuuma.!" Yuuto's cheerful voice rang out. I ignored him. I found him as irritating as before. "Have you come here to feed?" Hokuto entered the café. She sat down next to Subaru. They talked. I couldn't hear them because an idiot was chattering in my ear. I slapped my fore head. I firmly told Yuuto to leave me alone. He pestered me some more, and then left. Subaru got up and took his sister's hand and left the café. I followed. They were leading me into a gambling den. Subaru was encouraging his sister to gamble. Evildoer. Hokuto hesitated in placing a bet on the black jack table. Subaru sat down on one of the benches, His arms spread out, and his lips pulled into a sly grin. I went toward him. He glanced up at me, my little feast. He smiled at me, before saying, "Hello, Fuuma. Long time no see. You come here to play?" I shook my head. I sat down beside him and watched his sister. "That's my sister. Her name's Hokuto." he said softly, noticing what I was staring at. "Yes, yes, I know." I replied. I then felt his hand on my shoulder, him pulling me to lean back. I reached for his neck. He didn't struggle in my embrace. He was already under my spell. I pushed my forehead against his neck, and I sank my fangs. Hot blood. Warm blood pumped into my mouth. I heard his muffled cry as he felt the pain of my fangs piercing his skin. He moaned as I covered his mouth with right hand, supporting him with my left. Images of his life passed before my eyes. Him as a child, him growing up, him loving his sister, him spending time with Kamui. I saw it all. He was near death when someone ripped me away from him. I whipped my head to face that someone. "Seishirou!" I cried. Anger filled me as I saw him pick up the limp body of Subaru. Hokuto noticed none of this; in fact, she was too absorbed in her game of black jack to care. "Seishirou!" I cried again, watching him bring the body out of the den. I followed him. I followed him to a cemetery, he carried him deep inside before he stopped. "You have no right whatsoever to stop me from my feeding!" I said. He turned around and put the body on the ground. "Give him back to me!" I demanded. He shook his head. "Fuuma, don't you see? You were right. I do love him. In fact I had followed you since you left your apartment." I took a step back. Impossible. How could I not know? "Remember, child. I made you. I can know where you are, but you can't know where I am." Yes, it was true. "You will obey me, for I am coven master. And I say, you shall not kill this boy!" His voice was filled with determination. I sighed. I lowered my head for a moment. I then glanced at him. "Very well, coven master." I was so angry I could hear my voice filled with hatred. I turned and walked off. I went back to my apartment. I was filled with blood. In fact, I was so filled with blood I decided to go to Kamui's apartment. I knocked on the door. His feeble voice rang out, "Come in." But somewhere I caught the thought 'who could it be at this hour?' I smiled as I turned the doorknob, I myself wondering what his expression would be when he saw me. He was still in his room. "Subaru? Is it you?" he asked as I walked toward his room. "No, Kamui. It's not Subaru." I heard something break in his room. "It's me, Kamui. I'm here for you." I heard him trembling. I was in front of the door. I pushed it open and saw him there, curled up, trying to be brave. "Sweet Kamui.You don't have to fear me." I said as I walked to him. I sat on the bed next to him. His fear was at its maximum. He let me put an arm around him, either that or he was too scared to moved. How frail he felt, like a tin piece of glass that could break with the tinniest amount of pressure. I held him there for a moment, caressing his face and hair. He had managed to stutter a few words. "Why are you doing this?" I smiled at that question. "It's because I love you, and I want to as much as a glutton wants food." He shuddered. In truth he liked the feeling of my finders running through his hair, the soft pressure of my hands against his face. He was thinking, 'Love you love you love you, my devil, my devil that has come to take me to hell.' I smiled. "Not hell darling. Never hell. I offer you eternal life." He slowly nodded. I lifted his chin, and I pressed my lips against his neck, sinking my fangs. Another gush of blood. I savored the sweet taste. Kamui, Kamui, finally mine. 


	3. Entrapment 3

Entrapment  
  
#3  
  
*Subaru POV  
  
I felt him pick me up from the ground, I wanted to protest but I couldn't move. I tried to say 'No, please, leave me here to die' but I couldn't form the words. My throat was dry, and all that came out of my mouth was what sounded like a moan. He smiled lovingly as he stroked my hair, as he walked to a destination in which I had no idea. My head was spinning. I could no longer stay awake. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Sleep, Subaru. You need rest before the gift." I tried to think of what it meant, but I was too weak. My will had weakened. I knew I was dying. He whispered again, "I won't let you die." After that, the world went black.  
  
***  
  
Something sweet was rushing into my mouth. Something warm and sweet. I heard drumming, two different drums, soon to go the same pace. I realized it was the sound of a heartbeat. I opened my eyes, which were sore. Seishirou. I heard the name when Fuuma shouted. This man.that saved me.his name is Seishirou. His wrist was against my lips, his blood pouring into my mouth, healing me, filling me with energy. Then suddenly, he removed his wrist. The wound was small, and it vanished. I gasped. It just healed like that! I yearned for more of that blood, that sweet, magical elixir that healed me. I soon noticed that I heard voices. They were thoughts of people! Seishirou opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, they are voices, child. You are now one of us. You are now, a Vampire." I laughed. "Vampire? But Vampires do not exist!" He stared at me, a curious, innocent stare. "After what Fuuma did to you, you still believe that? Dear, you are stubborn." He laughed. It was my turn to stare at him. I noted that my skin was whiter, paler, and I was hungry, it was a hunger that I had never felt before. I ran my tongue over my teeth, and I felt that my eyeteeth had become like sharp little daggers, fangs. He picked me up suddenly, and carried me out of the small room in which I had just recently noticed. It was an old room, the walls and ceiling peeling. I then heard a voice clearer than the others in my ear. "You are not entirely closed to me, for Fuuma is the one that drained your blood. You have two makers now. Of course, my blood is strong, much stronger than his, for I have existed some two-hundred years." I knew it was Seishirou, there was no doubt. " I can walk you know." I said, hearing him laugh, he put me down. His smile was genuine, a sweet loving smile. He took my hand, and we strolled together down the wet sidewalks, passing the splendidly lighted stores. We entered a pub called 'Dragon tears' and he led me inside and sat me down in one of the dark corners. He then turned to leave. I quickly reached out and grabbed his hand. In less than a second I was holding his sleeve. I gazed at my hand as if it was some powerful machine I had never used before, and was now admiring the sheer power of it. I then noticed Seishirou was waiting patiently for me. "You're going to leave me here?" I asked. He smiled. "None of such, darling. I'm just going to sit at some other table, and watch you make your first kill." I stared at him. "F-first k-kill?" I asked shakily. He nodded, amused at my reaction. "Isn't a vampire famous for drinking blood and killing their victims?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Then you know what to do. Think of how Fuuma did it. Try to mimic him. He's one of the best. It was quite difficult to pull him away from you." I nodded. Fuuma. The name alone scared me. Kamui was right. Then again, where was Kamui? I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 2 a.m. He was probably asleep. Seishirou shook his head. "None of that now, sweetheart. Concentrate." he gave me a kiss on the cheek that was so fast even I couldn't see it. He walked off and sat at a table not far from mine.  
  
A man had come in. He saw me straightaway, and walked toward me. He seemed captivated, but by what? Seishirou's voice in my ear again. 'By you, silly. He is captivated by you. Don't panic when he comes near, Always remember this, embrace and bite. I repeat, embrace and bite. Oh, look, here comes my kill.' I then noticed a tall slim man walking toward Seishirou, that Seishirou's arms were open to embrace him. My man was some biker in leather, his silver chain swinging back and forth as he made his way toward me. He was somehow beautiful. I turned to watch Seishirou. He was already kissing the man's neck, ready to sink his fangs. The biker took his place beside me, and said extremely shyly, "Are you alone?" I nodded, giving him a smile. He smiled back and suddenly, rashly, put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me onto the seat. His lips were sloppy, and he was ravaging my body with his hands. Seishirou watched this all as he finished drinking, and he let the man drop to the floor. I then violently grabbed his neck as Seishirou came near. I didn't want him to interfere. I pulled his face up to my eye level, and I pushed his chin up. I saw the main vein and I sank my fangs in. Seishirou watched. The blood was warm and filling, but it wasn't as sweet as Seishirou's. This had a hint of saltiness. I was draining him to the point of death. I felt a thin stream of blood trickle down my chin, and when I was done, he was pale. His eyes were blank like that of a corpse, then again, he was a corpse. Seishirou smiled as he helped me up from under the dead body, pulling me into a hug. "Well done, but you shouldn't stall time so much, once he's with you, strike." I nodded, and we left the bodies there. As we made our way out, I received many stares, both envious and hungry. I shuddered. I wasn't used to getting so much attention. Seishirou's arm was light, unlike before. I felt the strength of his arms when he carried me, but now it was so light and unthreatening. We strolled on the streets for some half an hour, and the sky had started to light. He brought me to a dark place, an old abandoned building, and he took me to the fifth level and brought me into a room. It was randomly furnished, with a bookshelf at the far end of the room, a couch against the wall, and at the window seat, a few unlighted candles that had seem to be used before. In the middle of the room was a coffin. It was placed on the Indian rug that covered most of the room with its large oval shape. The coffin was made of marble, Italian white marble. On the lid was a gold tablet with words engraved on it that said, "Open not this coffin dear, if you dare to pry this, you shall not be dismissed, as blood of yours and others will smear if you do not obey." I shuddered at this. Seishirou bent down in front of me to look me in the eyes. His golden eyes were comforting, like that of liquid honey. He had put his hands on my shoulders, and said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I forgot to prepare you a place to rest, I'm afraid you have to share a coffin with me." I smiled. I didn't really mind. He slid open the lid of the coffin, and I found that it was cushioned with red velvet. He got in and politely told me to get in on top of him. I obeyed. It was a wonderful night. His hair smelt like roses, and face was smooth as he slept. I actually love him already.  
  
***  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
Fuuma was quite loving to me. He was, as I must admit, beautiful. He was my devil, my devil that has promised me eternal life. His touch was gentle, and I found he was warm, very warm. I was drinking his blood; I had my teeth in his goddamn neck! I saw pictures of his life. He was an orphan since birth, his father dying before he was born, his mother dying straight after he was born. A man called Seishirou took him in, caring for him, loving him. Seishirou was a mysterious person, appearing only in the evening when the sun sets. He slept in his room, having private tutors coming and going everyday of the week. Seishirou's house was always full of strangers, admiring the paintings he painted. Fuuma could paint as well. Seishirou taught him. Many had requested to buy his paintings, but he refused. Seishirou never sold any of his paintings. I saw everything until there, when he ripped me away from his neck. "Enough," he said. He was panting; I had taken too much from him. But I still craved for more. "More." I said. I could hear the blood in my voice, and he smiled. It was obvious I amused him with my hunger. "Tomorrow, darling. Tomorrow." I nodded. He was now my father, as my biological father had never been. He drew the curtains, it was 5:45a.m. He hugged me and crawled onto the bed, settling in beside me. He asked me, "Your curtains are light proof aren't they?" I nodded. It was made of thick velvet so light couldn't pass through. He nuzzled my cheek, and kissed me goodnight. "I love you," he said softly, and suddenly I felt a tiredness that I had never felt before. My eyes closed, and I felt Fuuma stroke my hair, and then I fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next night, he woke up earlier than me. His hair was gelled back, and his skin was paler than yesterday. I then noted that my skin was paper- white. I got up and looked myself in the mirror. My hair was silkier, and my eyes, my eyes they seemed to glow in the dark! Fuuma smiled and told me to open my mouth. I did as I was told and I saw fangs in the place of my eyeteeth. Fuuma put his hands on my shoulders and told me to get changed. I was wearing my bed robe and he had already selected an out fit for me from my cupboard. It was a long-sleeved black turtleneck and long black pants. He stroked my face with his thumb and went into the living room. He wanted me to get changed quickly. I tugged on the strap that held the robe together, and I put on the shirt and pants as told.  
  
He was waiting. 


	4. Entrapment 4

Entrapment  
  
#4  
  
P.S. please, send me some reviews on how to improve myself!! * This is quite long cause I have to squeeze everything in here.  
  
*Fuuma POV Halloween was near. I brought him through the streets, to where our coven was. Seishirou was going to be pleased. Kamui's thoughts were closed to me, as I made him; which meant that my thoughts were closed to his as well. I could know nothing about what he was thinking, but I could know wherever he is. He was my first-born, and I vowed to myself I would give him all I could, and teach him to become a strong and powerful vampire. After all, my blood isn't the weakest. Yes, it was true that Seishirou's blood is stronger, as he led a life longer than me, and he had the blood of the oldest vampires in Tokyo; Hinoto and her sister, Kanoe. Our coven was in a cemetery, the Yohohama cemetery to be exact. It was a foreigner's Christian cemetery, whose gravestones provided seats for us. We entered through the gates and walked together deep inside it, until we came in front of a white cross. "Here we are," I said, letting go of Kamui's hand. Kamui was quite scared of being in this cemetery, and he asked, "Couldn't we have met in a café?" I shook my head and grinned. "Now, that won't be fun, will it?" I touched his cheek and said, "Don't worry, you're immortal now, remember? You can't die, so what's there to be afraid of?" His eyes shone in the darkness; the beautiful amethyst eyes I so loved. The turtleneck and pants suited him, in fact, anything suited him. He was like a clothes hanger. I laughed at the thought. I just remembered I forgot to feed him. I slapped my forehead. I looked around. None of the others are here yet. I picked him up and willed myself upward, and lifted myself from the ground. Kamui was quite shaken by this, that I could fly. He was clutching me extremely tightly, near causing pain. He had no idea of the strength and speed I'd given him by bringing him over. I whispered in his ear, "I'll let you learn how to fly.let's say.now?" He had just eased himself when I dropped him. He was plummeting to the ground, and he was screaming. I laughed and shouted to him, "Will yourself up boy!" he was screaming, and was near the ground when he paused in the air. He looked up at me, his eyes brimming with scarlet tears, and he flew up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He hissed in my ear, "Never, I say, never do that again!" I smiled and patted his back saying, "Of course not, Darling. Never again." His embrace grew tighter, and I held him like a father who would hold a baby.  
  
***  
  
His hair smelt sweet, like all sorts of flowers mixed together, like a perfume. He closed his eyes as I brought him to a café, and sat down with him. I kissed away the blood tears that he cried, tasting his blood for the second time. The café was a crowded place, so nobody seemed to care about us, they themselves too absorbed in their own conversations. I looked around, and found a woman staring at us. A plump lady in her late thirties. I scanned her mind. She was waiting for death to take her away to a better place. I smiled. There are people like that you know. I touched Kamui's hand, and he looked up at me. I nodded in the direction of the lady and he looked at her as well. "He lifted his head to whisper in my ear, "Why is she staring at us, Fuuma?" and "Why does something smell so good here?" I had forgot to tell him that we could smell blood as well as we could smell flowers. I kissed him and said, "The thing you smell is the blood in all these humans, and she," I gestured to the woman, "has currently fallen in love with us." He looked at her again, and then looked back at me, "Why?" I gave a small laugh and sighed. "Because there is no creature closer to God than us." He watched me curiously as I got up and elbowed my way through the crowd and approached the lady. She was plump, her veins clearly visible through her pinkish flesh. She waited for me to get closer, and she watched me as I tilted my head. "Good evening," I said politely. She nodded in participation. "My name is Francis," I lied. She nodded and smiled. She let me take her hand, and I kissed it. She giggled for a moment, and I shot a look at Kamui that clearly said, 'Follow me outside'. He seemed to get the message, and he got up from our table, and moved toward us. "Shall we leave this crowded place?" I asked politely. The woman nodded, and she got up from the bar seat in which she had occupied for the last fifteen to thirty minutes. "What about your little friend?" She asked. I shook my head. "He can be left alone for a while." She grinned a wicked grin, and I scanned her mind once more. Perpetually disgusting! Her mind was full of sick things, like chains and ropes. She held my hand tightly, and I tried to pull away as fast as I could. We were in an alley and it was dark. I took out the sunglasses that I had always kept in my pocket. I put them on quickly. Kamui watched from the shadows, his eyes two violet orbs that glowed. My eyes had to shielded by the glasses, or else she would see what creature I was. "Sunglasses in the night? My, you are a weird person." She had not let go when I tried to pull away as her grasp was tight. Kamui watched this, and couldn't help grinning. I shot a glare at Kamui and turned back to my victim. I lifted her chin and kissed her neck, hearing her sigh, I sank my fangs. She moaned quite loudly, so I had to cover her mouth. I didn't like touching her face.it was sticky and wet. Her blood was bitter, but I had to make a living. She made funny sounds as I finished off. Kamui watched.  
  
***  
  
She was dead. I let the corpse drop to the floor. Kamui walked out from the shadows. "It's your turn to hunt, darling. Do it like me." I said softly, walking up to him and touching his face. He nodded and smiled. We walked into the café once again, and we waited. Kamui was getting hungry. Finally, a man came across us. He was previously engrossed in his own little conversation with another man, that seemed to have noticed us as well. Kamui moved to get up, but I stopped him. "They will come." I said softly. He sat still again. He heaved a sigh and leaned his head on my shoulder. I liked that. The first man came first, and he moved to us quite slowly. The other followed, and they made their way toward us. The man took his place beside me, and the other beside Kamui. He seemed to love him already. The man eyes me as if I was some prize meant to be displayed. I smiled at him. Kamui was chatting with the other, taking everything slowly. I took the man's hand and led him to the alley. He was dazed. Only seeing me in his vision, he didn't notice the corpse we had left there. I kicked it into the shadows. He smiled at me, as he pinned me to the wall, as he thought he could take advantage of this nineteen year old. I felt that Kamui was already drinking. I let him hold me there for a moment, waiting. He nuzzled my neck, trailing kisses down my cheek. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of my white linen blouse. Abruptly, I pulled away. That was as far as he could get. I didn't want him to strip me any more. I violently pulled him up, hearing him gasp as I bit into his neck. He moaned. I crushed him to me, breaking a few of his bones; I detached myself from his neck and ripped open his throat, licking off blood that remained. I also ripped open his chest, tearing out his heart, squeezing it for more of that blood. After I was done, his heart looked like a swollen fruit, his corpse bloody and crippled. I cocked my head to the side and smiled. "That was sweet." I had not spilt a drop on my lips, like all expert drinkers. Haha. Don't want to sound boastful actually. I had stuffed the body in the garbage, actually both bodies. I buried them deep inside. I entered the café again, and Kamui was confused. He had blood dripping from his lips, his arms still around the man, his neck bloody. I slapped my forehead. Kamui spotted me and looked frantic. The people in the café were quite shocked. They were staring at him and the dead man, their mouths hanging open like Halloween masks. I gestured for him to come to me with the dead man. He did as he was told. The people looked from him to me as we left, and went back to their businesses. They had thought it was some joke, besides.Halloween was near. He held him like a boy would hold an oversized doll. I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Never do that again, okay?" He nodded and dropped the corpse. He watched me stuff it in with the other two. He tugged at my shirt. "Why is your shirt unbuttoned?" I smiled. "He tried to take advantage of me." He stared. "You mean he tried to rape you?" I shook my head. "Take advantage of me." He smiled. I then saw Seishirou at the opening of the alley, dressed in a gray trench coat and black pants with a silk shirt beneath. And beside him was. "Subaru." I said softly. Kamui was quite dazed also. He moved in front of me hesitantly. "Subaru?" he called out to the man beside my maker. "Hello, Kamui." he replied. Seishirou moved toward me slowly. I smiled. "Never fall in love with a mortal huh?" I mocked. He smirked. "Yes, yes, I admit I was wrong." He said softly. Kamui had walked up to Subaru, and was now caressing his face. Seishirou eyed me and said, "Today we're looking good." I gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Shut up." He smiled and kissed me. His lips felt like silk as they had always felt. "Oh loving one, give me your blood." I whispered. He sighed. He held me close to him, his breath against my neck. Kamui and Subaru were embracing each other, like long lost brothers that had finally come together. He let go of me, and walked toward our fledglings. I followed. Subaru had let go of Kamui, and Seishirou was looking at him. "Dressed in black, as always." He said to me, as I stood beside him. He put his arm around me and kissed me cheek. "Good choice, boy." he whispered. I shrugged off his arm and took Kamui's hand. "We're going to be late, Master." I said. Kamui took off and I followed him. Knowing Seishirou would be coming as well.  
  
***  
  
We didn't wait for Seishirou. Kamui was sitting on a gravestone when I reached. His turtleneck shirt exposed bits of his neck; his eyes had a lazy glaze to it, giving him a seductive look. There were others there, like Yuuto, Satsuki, Karen, Kakyou.even Nataku was there. Kamui stood up and walked toward me, his boots scraping the decaying leaves on the ground. He embraced me and kissed me, and we stood as Seishirou and Subaru landed together. Seishirou raised his arms. "Good evening, my friends!" He said. Subaru had left Seishirou's side and was standing with Kamui. "I apologize for arriving late. But I had matters to attend to. As you know, our coven is growing, the spirit of the hunger for blood inside us being passed on. I am to introduce two new members tonight." He gestured to Kamui and Subaru. I was holding both of their arms. Subaru was trembling in my grasp. As Seishirou spoke, I pulled Subaru closer to me, and kissed his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry for what I did to you before. If I really wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be in one piece." He shivered still, and I continued to kiss his cheek and hair. Kamui was observing this and was getting a little jealous. I gestured for him to listen. "Allow me to introduce." He took Kamui from me. "Kamui." He said softly. He then took Subaru from me. "And this is.Subaru. Dare any of you hurt them, you will not be spared." He cautioned. Chatter rose from the rest of the coven. "Silence." He declared suddenly. "Are you clear on what I have just said?" He asked. They nodded. I sat on one of the slabs and Kamui leant against me. Subaru sat beside Seishirou and was whispering, "You're right.Fuuma did apologize.Maybe he's not that bad after all." I smirked as Seishirou smiled at me. "There is also something I want to discuss with you all." he whispered, but everyone could hear him pretty well. He looked to a towering tree. "Come out Sakura, come out Tree." A little girl popped her head out, followed by a boy. They jumped from a branch and landed on Seishirou's lap. They embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek. Did I tell you.Seishirou had children.^-^; "I know you have been playing horrible pranks on people, Sakura, Tree." he said angrily. They were not his real children, just pets that he had fallen in love with. Haha, never fall in love with humans.  
  
***  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
I felt sort of jealous when I saw Fuuma kissing Subaru. True, Fuuma didn't belong to me, but he was supposed to love me, not any other. I remember how he tortured me before, how I was so afraid of such a loving person. He was now my lover, my maker, my father and my teacher. It was nothing like the relationship of my and Kotori, my fiancée from long ago. I wanted Fuuma to do so many things to me and for me, but it seemed he resisted. The boy and girl were extremely adorable, they were twins. They had black hair and golden eyes, which reminded me a lot about Seishirou and Fuuma. It seemed that Seishirou favored the little girl, but Fuuma liked the little boy. Seishirou and Fuuma seemed to be both like lovers and brothers. Fuuma held me in his embrace and he breathed against my neck, the turtleneck of no use against his cold breath. I liked the feeling of his arms around me, his breath against my skin. I watched as Seishirou lectured the two children and asked for their caretaker, Karen. She stepped up and kneeled as if facing royalty. "Take care of them properly, never let them out of your sight, you hear?" he declared. I admired Seishirou, and I found him extremely attractive. Fuuma was kissing my neck, probably making up for him and Subaru. After all, he had my blood in him, and he was my slave. I knew it made me sound naïve, but it was what I believed.  
  
***  
  
The meeting was finally over; I wasn't listening too much of it, just enjoying the feel of Fuuma's lips against my skin. I saw a few jealous glares from the rest of the coven, but Fuuma kept a hold on me tighter every time. Fuuma had brought me back to my apartment, shopping on the way, not caring about the curious glances we got from the public. He bought a violin, and a keyboard for me, as he knew (somehow) that I could to play a piano. He insisted though I told him I had a piano already in my apartment. When we reached, he slipped out of his linen blouse and into a loose shirt that exposed bits of his bare chest because it was simply too big. He had told me to get our of the shirt I was in and change into something more comfortable. I did as I was told. I had put on my bed robe again and sat on the bed. He played a sweet tune on the violin he bought, though I didn't know how he paid. He taught me how to play 'moonlight sonata' on the piano, and requested that I play some scary tune I knew, as Halloween was near. I loved to be praised by him, I loved to be touched by him, and I loved to be kissed by him, I liked everything he did to me, everything he gave me! The sky was lightening. A thought crossed my mind. "Where is Subaru? Why did he act so cold to me?" But it didn't matter any more. I had Fuuma now. Love you love you love you, my devil, my devil that has come to take me to hell. I drew the curtains as I heard Fuuma enter the room. He slid his arms around me waist and led me to the bed. He tugged on the belt of my bed robe and pushed me gently on to the bed. He kissed me politely, the robe instantly slipping off my shoulders leaving only my boxers on me. "Loving you is fated," he whispered. "For you I would give anything." he sighed as we rolled over and laughed together. "My love." he whispered feverishly, as our once calm kisses became desperate and passionate. "Not hell darling, never hell. I offer you eternal life." He slid his tongue inside of my mouth, playing with my tongue, exploring every part of my mouth. He cut his tongue and let a few droplets of his blood drip into my mouth. His blood tasted sweet as it had the first time. I didn't know what reminded me of the dove, the dead dove that I had found on my dressing table. He easily slipped out of his shirt, his hands roaming over my skin. I had dreamt of this. I suddenly asked him a question. "Can vampires stay up for the whole 24-hours as long as they don't see the sun?" He smiled and nodded, and he continued our little sinful act. He suddenly stopped. He pulled away from me and clutched his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't do this." I sat up and pulled him to me. "Why?" I asked. "Because of my past." 


	5. Entrapment 5

Entrapment  
  
#5  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
"Why?" I asked again. Fuuma's face darkened. He got off the bed and sat on the velvet wing chair near the windows. He reached into his pocket and took out a small and embellished box. I watched as he rubbed it with his finger, and he smiled as he looked up at me. "Fuuma." I whispered. He held up the box for me to see. It was made for a ring, with gold lining at its edges, a small red jewel encrusted on the cover. The box itself was a scarlet shade, making the gold stand out. He opened it and took out a small ruby ring. It's cutting was unique, and the ring was silver. He played with it in the light, and he suddenly dropped it on the floor.  
  
He reached down to pick it up, when I got it for him. I then saw red streaks sliding down his cheeks. I frowned and pulled him close to me. "Fuuma."I whispered again. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer, he just kept on sobbing quietly. "Fuuma," I said softly, tilting his chin to face me. My fingers wiped away the blood that stained his face. Strands of his hair fell to his face. He looked so.vulnerable. I wanted to cry with him, but I had to be strong, I had to be strong for him. He stained my shoulder, but I didn't care about that then. I could always take a bath.  
  
"Fuuma, tell me, what's wrong?" I asked him again and again, but he won't answer me. He had finally settled down, and he took my hand and led me to the bathroom. The blood dried on his cheeks, and I wanted so much to clean it for him, but he insisted that I take a bath while he washed his face. I entered the shower, still quite depressed and confused. Fuuma had been so close, and what was his past? Who was that ring for? Or who gave it to him? I knew Fuuma couldn't read my mind, so I let it be. He seemed to know what I was thinking anyway, and he ruffled my hair and smiled. "You don't have to know."  
  
I stared at him for quite sometime, when he said, "Can't you even take a bath?" it wasn't mocking, just teasing. He gently shoved me into the shower, his hand stripping me of my boxers, putting on the water, which was icy. His hands were warm however. His hands were on my shoulders, massaging them a bit. I put my hand on his, and he nuzzled the back of my shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around my waist, his right hand on my right shoulder, sobbing quietly. The water was stained red.  
  
"Fuuma." I whispered. "Tell me." He went silent for a moment. "What happened in your past.?" He lifted his head and bathed me some more. "I will tell you soon enough, Kamui," he said, lifting me up from the wet tiles of my bathroom.  
  
He set me on the bed and threw me a towel. He soon sat down beside me, holding out a pair of shorts and underwear. I put them on, hastily, eager to hear his story. He reached for my hand, and he placed the ring on my palm. I stared at it. "This belonged to my fiancé." he stared at it longingly. "Her name was Sakura, just like Seishirou's child. She looked very much like you, just with long hair." He put his arm around me. "Many boys sought after her, lusted over her, but she chose me." he said sadly, his eyes dull and dream-like. "Her eyes were less radiant than yours, Kamui. Her eyes were a duller shade of purple. Her skin was a bit tanned, her fingers long and her figure slender." I could fell his arm trembling. "Seishirou.he.he.murdered her.so I would stay with.him." he said this with hate, hate I presumed that was for Seishirou. I let my head fall against his shoulder.  
  
"Tell me, Fuuma. I may be able to help you forget her. Tell me how she died, hoe Seishirou killed her and why." Fuuma looked away. The sun had risen, and I could hear the people from next-door opening and closing doors, thinking of things they would do for the day. "I will never forget her," he said softly, sadly. "Because you are the living version of her." I frowned. "But Fuuma, I am Kamui, not Sakura. I don't want to be someone's replacement, Fuuma. I don't like to be and don't mean to." I said almost crossly, pulling away from him. He seemed very much saddened by this, my pulling away from him. He seemed hurt and innocent, which he was not. I stared at him sadly as he said, "Maybe you're right, Kamui. Maybe I am using you as Sakura's replacement. I won't blame you if you left me. If I were you, I'd do exactly that." The hurt in his voice was increasing, though not a blood tear stained his face.  
  
I smiled and put my arms around him. "I'll never leave you, Fuuma. I love you, remember? I was just hurt that you didn't see me as Kamui, but as Sakura. I'm sorry. I'll never say that again." I kissed his cheek, and he returned the embrace warmly and passionately. "Kamui, you are Kamui. My Kamui." he said softly. "My beloved Kamui.Not Sakura." I smiled. "Not Sakura.but Kamui." he repeated this a few times. "I was surprised Seishirou didn't see you as Sakura," he said softly. "Seishirou." he whispered again. He held me tighter. "I hate him." I watched him as he wiped the tears away. "Let me tell you my past, if you want to know." he said softly, a tone barely audible. I nodded, eager for a story.  
  
***  
  
"Fuuma!" Sakura called from the hall, pulling up her scarf on the way. "Fuuma, are you ready?" she called again. Fuuma walked out of his room dressed in a nice black overcoat with a white silk blouse and black silk pants underneath. His hands were busy trying to tie a little bow around his neck. "Are you ready?" He asked, watching Sakura brush up on her gloss as he finally finishes with the bow. Sakura nodded. "Almost, Darling." She kissed him on the lips and went into the parlor, picking up the beads Fuuma had bought for her the other day that lay on the table. Fuuma followed his lover into the parlor, and offering her a hand, they strolled out the door.  
  
"Seishirou's meeting us at the theatre, isn't he?" Sakura asked impatiently, as they got on the carriage. Fuuma nodded, and looked out the window, as the horses started moving. He smiled thinking how much he loved Sakura, how much Seishirou loved him to let her stay. "Sakura.?" Fuuma said softly. Sakura leant against his shoulder and smiled. "Yes, I love you Fuuma." she kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. "I love you too." For the past few days, Fuuma and Sakura slept together, talked together, ate together. They did almost everything together. Then one night.  
  
"Seishirou.?" Fuuma looked into Seishirou's room but doesn't find him. "Seishirou?" Fuuma called, he looked throughout the apartment, and when he returned to the room. "Fuuma.You were looking for me?" Seishirou's calm voice sent shivers throughout Fuuma's body. "Yes." Fuuma replied softly. "I was wondering if I could take Sakura to the theatre tonight." Fuuma added after a few seconds of silence. "Go." Seishirou replied coldly, as if he hated it when Fuuma talked of Sakura. Fuuma retreated to his room when Seishirou caught his hand. Fuuma didn't turn to look at Seishirou's face. "What.? Now that you've got that woman.you won't even look at your master's face?" Seishirou mocked, his voice like venom that seemed to have already entered Fuuma's blood stream. Fuuma turned to look at the golden-eyed man. " No sir. I would never be brave enough to do so." Seishirou didn't like Fuuma's tone. It seemed bored and inattentive. "So it is true." Seishirou dug deep into his mind, and found the truth. "So it is true that she had asked you to leave with her to Naples. Well this is what I have to say; you will never leave me."  
  
Fuuma tensed and freed himself from Seishirou's grasp, striding back into his own room. 'He doesn't understand.' Fuuma thought quietly, his eyes moving uneasily across the room. His eyes widened. " Sakura." He said softly, rushing out to the parlor. The door clicked open, and Sakura strolled in with her bag held daintily in her hands. "Sakura." Fuuma rushed over to embrace the girl, and the girl responded warmly. Sakura's brown hair smelt sweet, like roses, her perfume adding to that sweet scent. Fuuma kissed her roughly, and brought her to their room. Night was darkening outside. "Seishirou won't let me leave." He whispered, watching Sakura as she took off the tight dress she was wearing and put on something more comfortable. "What do you mean he won't let you leave?" Sakura whispered back, her amethyst eyes glinting in the moonlight. "He is too attached to me." Fuuma said, his golden eyes looking away from the violet orbs. "Then make him not attached to you!" She said, taking his hand and putting it against her face. "How?" Fuuma watched Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "By doing bad." she replied, beginning to kiss the pale hand in her grasp. Fuuma pulled away. "Not now, Sakura."  
  
Seishirou sat in his room, amused by the conversation he could hear very well. "Bad eh? Fuuma hasn't tested my patience yet.has he." He whispered to himself, laughing softly.  
  
***  
  
Fuuma didn't make coffee the next morning for the other boys. Fuuma didn't go to collect the book Seishirou had ordered. Fuuma didn't go out shopping for groceries. He spent the whole morning and afternoon with Sakura, chatting about how beautiful Naples was. Night.  
  
Seishirou strolled in and asked for the boys to come before him. All except Fuuma obeyed. "Where's Fuuma?" He asked softly. No one answered. Seishirou smiled. He strolled in front of Fuuma's door to find it locked. He broke it open with one kick. Fuuma was sitting with Sakura at the balcony, having tea and Sakura stared at Seishirou with shock and disdain. Fuuma tried to avoid contact with Seishirou's honey colored eyes, but failed. He loved Seishirou, but he loved Sakura more. How.?  
  
"Fuuma.Come here." Seishirou said in his most tender voice. "No," Sakura replied for her lover. Seishirou watched the woman come forward. "I wasn't talking to you, bitch." Sakura took a step back. Fuuma looked up in surprise and anger. He got off the porcelain chair and walked in front of Sakura. He looked up at the towering figure. "Never call Sakura a bitch." He hissed, glaring up at Seishirou. The others were behind the master, watching. Seishirou raised his hand. "Leave." He told the boys, and leave they did. "Madame, if you continue to disrupt me and Fuuma, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Seishirou said firmly, watching the woman behind his 'child'. "Then I go to, Seishirou. I'm not leaving her go."  
  
Seishirou's eyes spoke a language of poison. "Really." His voice was calm, patient. "Then she will leave you." He whispered, and he left the room. Fuuma took Sakura's hand and kissed it, muttering an apology. Sakura caressed Fuuma's face. "It's alright." She whispered, and she let him let go of her and put the door back in place and shifted a cupboard behind it. Seishirou never came again the whole night.  
  
The next night was quiet, and Fuuma woke to find Sakura gone. He convinced himself that Sakura went out, but he gave up on the idea when he saw blood on the floor. "Sakura?" He called, his voice panicked. The blood led into Seishirou's room. "Seishi-" He paused. He stared at the sight before him. Seishirou's face was half painted in blood, his frock coat stained and crimson, his colored a dark scarlet.and on the bed.on the bed.  
  
"Sakura." Fuuma stared at the corpse. "You.you killed.killed her." He stuttered. He was angry. He was angry with hate. Yet he was scared. Scared and sorrowful. Seishirou walked over to Fuuma. He touched his pale cheek with the hand soaked in scarlet. "She left you." He whispered. Fuuma turned away. "No.you made her leave." He hissed, and he left. He left and didn't come back for five days. For five days he stayed on the streets, no money, no shelter.  
  
The sixth night he came home, and Seishirou took him in his arms. "My poor child." He whispered, and took him into his room. "From tonight I'll love you forever, and you will belong to no one else." He said, and Seishirou was about to bite into his neck. "Sakura." A frail whisper escaped Fuuma's lips. Seishirou paused. He leaned close to Fuuma's ear. "You will forget Sakura. You will forget the times you spent together. You will only remember her name. In time.you will remember everything." He whispered, deleting Fuuma's memory temporarily. Fuuma fell into sleep after that.  
  
***  
  
He woke to find himself on top of Seishirou in an enclosed space. He groaned. Seishirou's eyes snapped open. "Good evening, Love." Seishirou whispered. Fuuma felt new. He felt fresh and hungry.a hunger that never bothered him ever before. "Evening.?" He whispered. He felt uncomfortable. "I slept through the whole of day?" He asked, Seishirou smiling and pushing him. He fell backward and hit the floor hard. "Seishirou." He whispered, clutching his head. Seishirou picked him up and smiled. "Time to feed, baby."  
  
***  
  
I looked into his eyes. He looked to the blank television in front of the bed. I touched his face and moved it to face me. "Tell me. Would you trade me for her.?" He looked sadly at me. He didn't answer. "You would wouldn't you?" He looked away. I left him alone at the edge of the bed, and I tucked myself in. I didn't even say goodnight.  
  
But as I drifted off, I heard a soft whisper of the words, "Yes.I would trade even you to get her back."  
  
I angered. 


	6. Entrapment 6

Entrapment  
  
#6  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning to find him asleep on the winged chair. It was seldom I rose earlier than him. I sat up, and felt something unfamiliar on my left ring finger. The ring. It was on my hand. I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come off. I went into the bathroom and put soap on it, but it wouldn't come off. When I returned Fuuma was awake. He walked over and embraced me tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say I would. I mean it. My poor Kamui." He whispered, taking my left hand. He stared at it. "Why did you put it on?" He asked, his voice suddenly turning cold. "I didn't-" I began. He cut me off. "Why did you put it on?" His grasp grew tighter.  
  
I pulled away from him. "I didn't. When I woke up it was already on my finger. Get it off!" I said, my voice loud and irritated. Fuuma seemed in a trance. He watched me trying to slip the ring off. I heard laughter. A woman's laughter. It was coming from outside. I left Fuuma in the room and went into the living room.  
  
A woman sat on the couch, her back facing me. She was wearing a red gown, her brown hair tied neatly.  
  
She turned around. I screamed. I didn't care who would wake up. I screamed. Fuuma came out and embraced me from behind. He could only stare.  
  
The woman's face was rotting, her neck covered in a crisp of dried blood. "Sakura." Fuuma whispered. The woman's rotting lips pulled into a smile. "Fuuma." Her voice was sweet like bells, ringing in my ears. "Sakura.?" I asked, panicked. Fuuma let go of me. "No!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "No." I whispered, my voice dry and scared. I held him. He seemed in a trance.  
  
***  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
"Sakura." I whispered, breaking myself from Kamui's grasp. Hold on, who was Kamui? We were in the parlor, Sakura beautiful and waiting for me. I tried to go to her, but this Kamui held me back. "Sakura." I said, my hands reaching out at least to touch her.  
  
***  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
"This is not happening." I said, the corpse was moving towards us. "No!" I took Fuuma's hand and ran. I ran out of the apartment, dragging him, hearing him whisper the name "Sakura". We hid in a crowd, a crowd in a shopping center. "No. No." I whispered. I was sweating. I was scared. More scared than I had ever been. Why was she coming back?  
  
'Yes, I would trade even you for her.' My heart beat faster. Fuuma tried to pull away from me. I looked around, panicking. I saw her there.  
  
Again, the corpse advanced on us. "Give me your soul, Kamui," her voice was strange and hoarse. Fuuma made no reaction. But not soon after, I heard him whisper, "Yes, yes, give her your soul.so she can live again." I broke away from both of them.  
  
"No!" I screamed. Someone landed in front of me and picked both of us up. I recognized him. "Thank you, Seishirou. Thank you." I embraced him tightly; he brought us to his hideaway. "No problem." He whispered, his voice more serious than I had heard him at the meeting. "Sakura has come back." I nodded. Fuuma grinned like a maniac. "Sakura has come back, fools. I will be with her soon. You didn't rid her, Seishirou!" He laughed, a maniacal laugh that I hated. I walked over to him and slapped him. He stared at me, he tilted his head. "Who are you?" I fumed. I burned with hatred. I hated him now. I hated Sakura. I hated the world.  
  
Someone embraced me from behind. "Who is Sakura?" I turned and returned the embraced. "I'm scared Subaru." I sobbed on his coat. "I'm scared." Subaru held me, and comforted me. I loved him, Subaru. I had loved him long ago. I just didn't know how to tell him. "I know. I've always known." He said softly, reading my mind.  
  
Seishirou strolled around the room, when there was a knock on the door. Fuuma just sat there, in a daze. I went over to him and kissed his forehead. "My poor Fuuma." I said, stroking his hair.  
  
Seishirou looked out the door hole. It was a child. A plump child that stood there, and her brother. The twins. Seishirou opened the door. The children scuttled in, their voices quick and picked. "Daddy! A scary lady watched us. I think she followed us. I'm scared daddy!" Seishirou looked up and rushed to the door. "I think she's here." He whispered.  
  
Subaru took my hand and led me into a room. Seishirou carried Fuuma and followed. "Where are we going?" He led me without speaking; his face gleamed as he opened the door that led out of the room. The moonlight reflected in his eyes. I heard Seishirou whisper the word, "Faster," and we broke into a run.  
  
We ran until we reached a construction site. It was old, and its structure was weak. I heard the laughter, the strange hoarse laughter, the laughter that I knew would haunt me forever after this.  
  
Seishirou handed Fuuma to me and used his mind gift and willed debris down. Sakura was a zombie who wanted my soul. I was scared suddenly, scared and sweating. I almost let go of a struggling Fuuma. Fuuma seemed in a daze, his eyes glossy and half closed. I slapped him. He seemed to wake, for a while, before he blinked, his eyes turning hazy again. I dragged him with me, and his with Subaru behind one of the rotting pillars. Seishirou joined us a moment later. "I think she's caught our scent." Seishirou whispered. I nudged Subaru in the ribs. "You're an exorcist.I thought you could handle zombies too!"  
  
"Kamui, my darling. Zombies can't be exorcised." Subaru replied, gently squeezing my shoulders. Seishirou was beside me, Fuuma unconscious. Seishirou noticed that I was staring at Fuuma, wondering how he lost his consciousness. "I knocked him out while running. He was struggling too much." I nodded, my eyes running over Fuuma's gentle face, as it always was when sleeping. "You love him a lot, don't you?" Seishirou said, pushing Fuuma against me. I held him, my sleeping prince that had gotten me into all of this. Subaru leant his head against my shoulder. Seishirou watched, and we sat together there, waiting.  
  
We heard breathing. The breathing was getting louder. We heard pebbles move. We heard the shuffle of dragging feet. We waited. "Fuuma." the familiar hoarse voice called out. "I shivered. I knew I did. I saw Fuuma move a little in his sleep. He was waking. I looked to Seishirou. 'Not now. She will hear us,' Seishirou's voice in my ear. I lifted my hand. I felt eyes on me. I knew she was staring at the pillar. Seishirou caught my hand. I heard more shuffling of feet. "I know you're here." That rusty voice said. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." I couldn't hold it anymore. Subaru covered my mouth. He kissed my cheek and said in my mind, 'it's alright. We'll get through this.' Fuuma groaned. The feet were now running.  
  
"Fuuma's eyes snapped open. He flipped over and caught my throat. I choked. Seishirou stared at the sudden movement. Subaru tried to pull away Fuuma's arm. "Your soul, Kamui." Fuuma whispered. Or was it Fuuma? I tried to scream. Nothing came out but a groan. The feet had stopped. Or did it? I couldn't hear anything, even Subaru's desperate whispers. Fuuma smiled like a malicious madman. Then he let go. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The footsteps were gone for sure now. Fuuma bent down. His eyes were no longer hazy. He touched my face. Seishirou pulled him away. "You bastard!" he cursed in a whisper. Subaru checked my neck for bruises or injuries. "There's nothing." Subaru whispered. He didn't really try to kill you. I think part of him resisted it."  
  
***  
  
*Seishirou POV  
  
"You bastard!" I cursed, holding Fuuma back. Fuuma didn't struggle. In fact he was crying. I let go of him. He turned around and buried his face in my neck. He was crying. I could feel the blood on my collar. I hushed him. Where was that witch? That zombie? That creature? For all we knew, it was gone. But I still had her scent. She was close. Too close. I pushed Fuuma away. "You bloody witch!" I shouted, grabbing Subaru and Kamui and leading them step-by-step away from Fuuma. "I don't think I'm worthy of the title witch, murderer." It was Fuuma's voice, but when he looked up, he was smiling. Smiling like a clown from a carnival of horror. "Possession isn't a good idea, Sakura." I smiled; taking Kamui's hand I pulled him in front of me. Subaru made protests, but Kamui was silent.  
  
"You want his soul, do you not?" I asked, my eyes fixed only on my past love for centuries. "Yes," He whispered. "Come and get him." Kamui looked up at me, a worried, innocent expression. Don't worry, I won't harm you. I won't harm Fuuma either. I bent down and whispered the words, 'Run, and hurry.' into his ear, and he seemed to know how exactly to do that. He ran. He ran as fast as he abilities allowed him. He left the structure. He took to the air. Dull golden eyes looked at me, then in the direction in which Kamui fled. Subaru was behind me, watching me. "You let him go," he whispered. "Yes, yes, and so I did. What are you going to do?" Subaru slipped his hand around my arm. He leant his head on my shoulder. "Get out of my fledgling." The spirit did as it was told, surprisingly. Fuuma collapsed. "And so I am out." She whispered, tilting her head. She looked so solid. So real. She was able to pick Fuuma's limp body and carry him out of the site. I didn't move. I let her go. Subaru tugged on my hand to follow them. I shook my head.  
  
"This is not up to us, my love."  
  
***  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
I felt light, as if I was being carried. I felt no breath against me however. "Sakura?" I whispered feebly. I heard her hush me. I smiled, and tried to open my eyes. My head ached. What was this? A name coming into my mind. Kamui. Kamui? Who is Kamui?  
  
Flashes of things I had done before came into my mind. 'Love you, love you, love you, my devil, my devil that has come to take me to hell.' It sounded familiar. This voice that rang in my ears. 'I love you, remember?' who said this? To who did this voice belong? "Sakura." I whispered. Sakura kissed me. Her lips were cold. It didn't matter. "I thought you were dead." I said softly, my breath gasping and weak. She hushed me once more. I looked down. The city was below us. We were heading for the Tokyo Tower.  
  
'I'll never leave you, Fuuma.' Who? My head ached too much. I didn't want to think. "The person you now think of is dead, darling. As dead as a roasting duck." I smiled. I loved her, I knew I did. Didn't I? "Why are we going to the Tokyo Tower, Sakura?" I asked, trying to move my aching muscles. "We're going there to make me alive again." My eyes widened, but I saw her solid hand do a small gesture before my face and everything went black again.  
  
***  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
I panted. I was tired. I hid at the Tokyo Tower. Surely she couldn't find me here. Scarlet sweat formed a layer over my pale skin. I closed my eyes. 'Not hell darling. Never hell.' I sighed. Fuuma. I missed him already. His voice rang in my ears. I thought I heard him groan. I looked around from where I was. Nobody there but me. "Kamui." I looked in the direction of the voice. "Subaru?" I whispered. I went to him. He pulled me into a violent kiss. I pulled away. "Subaru!" I whispered again, backing away from him.  
  
"Kamui," He said, his green eyes glinting in the dim lighting from below. "I want you." I hit the pillar. He locked me there. "I always have."  
  
He kissed me again, his hands locking my wrists together, his knee pinning my thighs. "Let go!" I tried to pull away again, but his grasp was too tight. 'Fuuma!' my heart screamed. "Subaru.!" I tried to pull away again and again, but he was firm in holding me in place. Where was Seishirou? Where was Fuuma?  
  
Subaru was never like this. How did he know that he was at the Tokyo Tower? Did Seishirou tell him? But he didn't know. Fuuma. I thought I heard him groan again. Subaru stopped for a moment, before resuming his light kisses on my cheeks and neck. He used his teeth to pull the zipper of my shirt, those types of black turtlenecks with zips at their front instead of buttons. He licked my collarbone. His saliva feeling cold against my skin. The wind was strong, and the light from below mild. I struggled although there was no point. He pulled the sleeves off my shoulders and let them hang at my elbows, he didn't let go. "Why?" I whispered, looking away as Subaru stood up and stare at me with his now icy green eyes. He soon kissed my cheek, and then returned to my neck, this time sinking his fangs and drawing blood. I cried out in pain, my eyes watering with scarlet tears. "Let go.!" I whined, I whined like a child who didn't get what he wanted. But he didn't. He continued this horrid act, of robbing me. He drained me till I was weak, falling. My knees could no longer support me. I fell. But he had put his knee between my legs, supporting me, preventing me from falling. I panted, and he had stopped drinking from me. I closed my eyes, drawing deep breathes. "Kamui." He whispered, his eyes still icy.  
  
He let me fall to the ground. Now that I was weak, it was much easier for him. He gently took off the shirt hanging from my shoulders, Licking he hollow of my chin, and trailing his tongue down to my stomach. I squirmed. I didn't like the feeling of it. He smiled as I tried to protest, and he pulled me up. He was holding me from behind. "Why?" I asked again, my voice soft. "Because I want you, Kamui. I've already told you this." I tried to shake my head, but I couldn't move. I groaned. Then he laid me on the ground again, his hands caressing my arms and neck. I heard footsteps now, but I was too weak to think. Subaru's hands were on the zipper of my pants, but within a few seconds, the hands were gone. I felt someone support me by my back. "Kamui?" a familiar voice. 'Fuuma!' I cried inside. "You're Kamui?" Fuuma's voice. I knew it. No memory of me.  
  
Sakura's doing.  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
Sakura had changed into the shape of that man with green eyes, and I had watched her and the boy called Kamui. Kamui was beautiful, I must say, but he seemed so frail and weak. I held him now, his breath cold and short. "You're Kamui?" I asked again. He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. I buried my face in his hair for some reason. I heard myself say 'sorry'. Sakura pulled him away from me. His hair smelt good. It smelt of daisies. It smelt so familiar. Sakura knelt holding the boy that was recovering. I pulled him back to me, for some odd reason. Sakura stared. Sakura frowned. Sakura grimaced. I held him to me, this frail beautiful creature. "Why?" Sakura whispered suddenly. I looked at her as I held the boy closer to me. "Why does he win when he seems to lose?" She said softly. "Why are you so attached to him?" I stared as she stood up. "Why, Fuuma? Answer me." Sakura's eyes were pleading, sad eyes.  
  
I held the extremely close to me, in a possessive manner, but I didn't know why. A wind was gathering around Sakura, her brown hair flying about as the breeze whipped it about. "Kill you." I heard her whisper. "Kill him." She whispered. I flung the boy over my shoulder, and I jumped. I jumped off the tower. I heard her howl. It sent chills down my spine.  
  
I fled from the one I longed to be with for the rest of my life. 


	7. Entrapment 7

Entrapment  
  
#7  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
I felt myself being carried by those familiar arms. My eyes were still too tired to open; my legs still weak to stand. But I knew I was recovering. Fuuma carried me now. Fuuma whispered in my ear, "Sorry", I know he did. I heard it. He was back to normal. Or so I thought.  
  
***  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
I fled from the one I longed to be with for the rest of my life. I did that. I didn't know why. I was confused! Sakura was dead.Kamui was my lover? How? When did all this happen? All these questions were being asked over and over again in my head. My brain ached. I landed in someone's yard, with all those dried leaves and trimmed grass. It was autumn. Someone screamed from inside the house. A mortal saw me land, but it was too dark to see my face clearly. I leaped off again.  
  
I flew by a few apartments, and I seemed to recognize one of them. I lived here once.I live here once with Kamui! I remember, this was the place I told the only one person about my past, this was the place I poured out my misery in front of the one I loved. The one I truly loved. Kamui. I remember everything now. Seishirou was in that building! That strange abandoned one that we met Sakura. I went back to that building. "Seishirou." I heard myself whisper. In my arms I heard Kamui groan. I kissed his forehead with out looking at him. I only concentrated on getting back to that structure of metal and cement.  
  
It had started raining. Why does the weather always change? I didn't want to know. All I thought about was Seishirou. I loved him, yet I hated him. Then why did I feel such concern for him? I couldn't put Kamui down, Sakura might find him. Kamui opened his eyes. He looked up and smiled at me. That beautiful smile, that familiar smile. The rain poured down on the city, where did Sakura go? It didn't matter for the moment. I had to go to Seishirou. I reached the abandoned building, and I put Kamui down. He stumbled a bit before he was able to stand again. Seishirou was inside the structure.deep inside.  
  
***  
  
"Fuuma is close. He's returned with Kamui," Seishirou smiled. Subaru watched him. The rain seemed like needles tapping upon the tin roof. Pitter- patter, pitter-patter. "Is he himself again?" Subaru asked, walking over to his maker and wrapping his arms around him. Seishirou run a hand through his dark hair, and he sighed. "I don't know, we'll just have to wait until he finds us."  
  
***  
  
"Seishirou!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo throughout the abandoned lobby. Footsteps. Sakura? Not now, please, not now. Kamui panicked. He grabbed my left arm and pulled me into a dark corner. I stared at the frightened expression on his face. Frightened for me? Now, wasn't that sweet? I held him, that warm body that I had once almost dominated. "Fuuma?" Seishirou's voice. I recognized it immediately. No. It wasn't. I wasn't sure. It could be Sakura, it could be Seishirou. I remembered when she changed into that boy.Subaru. I remember that man now. Subaru. The one I feasted upon. The one Seishirou saved.  
  
I didn't make a sound. Kamui didn't either. "Fuuma? I know you're here, love." The voice sounded so familiar, so much like Seishirou. "Kamui?" Subaru's voice. She changed her voice. She knew I wasn't sure. She knew I was here. "Fuuma!" Both voices now. I was still unconvinced. Kamui stared at me, his amethyst eyes worried and scared. I held him closer to me. I gestured 'silence' and he nodded. I peeped out into the light. Seishirou was standing there.and so was Subaru. Could she have split herself in two? Yes, most likely.  
  
Then they disappeared. Kamui moaned. I stared at him. He looked up at me. He smiled. His eyes were no longer scared. There was something different. "If I can't have you, baby. No one will." I backed away, into the light. I knew what was happening. Sakura was inside Kamui. Sakura was in his body! Had to get away.  
  
I ran. I ran deep into the building. I looked back while running, Kamui didn't follow. I then rammed into someone. I looked up. Seishirou was there, Subaru behind him, tilting his head. "I see you've found us, love." Seishirou whispered, his golden eyes shining. Subaru cocked his head to the side, "Where's Kamui?" he asked, his green eyes full of feeling and concern.  
  
"He's possessed." I whispered. Surely they could help. "Just like you were." Seishirou whispered, putting his arm around me. He guided me to sit down on the worn staircase. "By Sakura." I added. Silence. It was unnerving. My heart ached. Why? Why was she back? She was dead! How? Seishirou patted my shoulder roughly. I clutched my head as he kissed my cheek. I didn't like this, no, I hated this! 'Yes, I would trade even you to get her back.' I hated myself for it. She should have been let go of when she perished. But I kept her here. I kept her here with that dreadful longing for her, but now I regret. My mother had always said I was impossible. Am I really?  
  
Footsteps. I looked up. Seishirou snapped to attention. Subaru looked in the direction the noise came from. Slow footsteps. Then groaning. Kamui was groaning. "Help.me." A strangled plea. I wanted to say his name, but Seishirou covered my mouth. I looked up into his face, which clearly said, 'No noise. We're not sure if it really is Kamui.' Kamui cried. I recognized the sobs emitting from my lover. Seishirou held me firmly, Subaru leaned against me. "Stop it." Kamui's tormented voice again. The stairs were the only dark place, the only place to hide. I could see Kamui clutching his head in the light, his eyes filled with tears, his cheeks streaked with blood. His cries were relentless. "No.! Stop it!" He screamed, dropping to his knees in the middle of the large area.  
  
***  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
No.! Stop it! I didn't know if I screamed it aloud. I was scared. Some one was trying to take over my body.! It hurt.! It felt as if I was being pushed, being ripped out of my soul. It hurt. It was whispering in my ear, 'Fuuma never loved you, he merely kept you as a pet.' But that couldn't be true. The pain hurt my abdomen. The pain hurt my heart. The pain hurt my mind! Fuuma loves me, I know he does! If not, why did he turn me into what I am?  
  
What am I? What is he? A Vampire? Not that simple.Soul mates. That's it. "You're not soul mates, Kamui." Sakura's voice was in my head again. "Have you heard of the story, that when God made the world, everybody.with their partners.were one.? But God saw that there was no meaning in this, and so he split them up." No stop! I don't want to hear anymore! " I'm his other half, Kamui. You're just a substitution for me." I screamed. I didn't hold back. I screamed as loud as my lungs could scream. I felt arms around me suddenly, warm arms. "Fuuma." I heard myself whisper. I felt him embrace me, then sudden darkness.  
  
***  
  
*Seishirou POV  
  
Was he crazy? I rushed forward to hold him back, but he broke free. He made his way to Kamui. I watched as he embraced the boy, kissing his cheek, whispering god knows what into his ear. The boy was losing. I knew he was. I could feel Sakura's presence in him already, and it was getting stronger. Fuuma held him still, running a pale hand through the boy's black hair. I heard the boy choke, I heard him gasp. He was in pain. Sakura. What brought her back? She didn't deserve the name 'Sakura'. No.never should she be called Sakura.  
  
Subaru stood behind me; I could feel his fear building. He held on to my arm.  
  
***  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
Maybe.just maybe I could let her go. I held Kamui, no, I crushed him to me, in any way he wouldn't be injured. I prayed softly, silently that she would leave me alone. I felt no love for her anymore. All I love and treasure now are three living beings: Kamui, Seishirou and Subaru. Yes.even Subaru.  
  
Kamui screamed. He clutched his head and screamed. The ground seemed to shake as pieces of debris rose into the air, floating around us. "Why?" I whispered, holding on to Kamui still. His scream hurt my ears, but what else could it do? The small pieces of rubble that rose soon fell as fast. Kamui stopped screaming. He had passed out again. I lifted his chin and kissed him. I looked to Seishirou. Seishirou frowned. He didn't like me disobeying him. He never did.  
  
I then noticed something dark behind him. It soon took form. Two arms were reaching for Seishirou's neck! Subaru didn't noticed it, but he soon noted the direction in which I was staring, and he quickly pushed Seishirou away. Both of them escaped the clutches of those arms.  
  
Seishirou stared at Subaru, then at the space that he occupied just now. The dark object took form of Sakura! "What?" Subaru started chanting all of a sudden. Kamui was still unconscious. The figure of Sakura started to clutch its head, throwing its head up and opening its mouth to scream. No sound came out. She seemed to be in so much pain and she screamed mutely, and she finally collapsed on the floor, and started to evaporate. "Disappear!" Subaru whispered, and he stood up, glanced at the figure before closing his eyes again.  
  
***  
  
*Subaru POV  
  
This was a difficult spirit. It was anchored on Earth by Fuuma longing for it, and by Kamui's hate. I continued chanting, trying to undo the sense to fulfill the longing and disperse the hate in this spirit.  
  
But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. She was already trapped in this world. 


	8. Entrapment 8

Entrapment  
  
#8  
  
*Subaru POV  
  
Difficult, this spirit. I continued my chants, my practices. I hadn't practiced for years, but I still had my magic. Seishirou had joined with me, clutching my hands in his, he joined the chant. I heard nothing from Fuuma. Kamui, I knew was still unconscious. She screamed, the spirit, like a banshee she cried, screaming Fuuma's name, and her shape slowly fading. Seishirou was helping me, whispering his own chant, doubling our power against Sakura.  
  
"Fuuma!" She made a last effort to call him, but Fuuma made no movement, appearing not to hear her. She just stared at the figure clutching its head. She dissolved. It ended too soon, but she dissolved. Seishirou kissed me on the cheek roughly and embraced me. I returned the affection, kissing him passionately on the lips. "Kamui," I heard Fuuma whisper as he held the limp body up. Kamui coughed, and he choked the word "Fuuma" before his eyes opened fully. His voice was sore, hoarse and sore, to be exact. Kamui smiled contently as Fuuma embraced him tightly, kissing his ear. "I'm alright, Fuuma," he whispered, and Fuuma let go. Kamui gasped as Fuuma suddenly picked him up, nodding to Seishirou. Seishirou smiled, and returned the nod, taking my hand, we left.  
  
"Where are we going, Seishirou?" I asked softly, knowing well that he could hear me. "Somewhere." he replied somewhat suspiciously. We landed in front of a hotel, a hotel called "State". He led me inside, his hand squeezing mine, as we approached the receptionist. I was confused. Why were we here? Why aren't we back at our 'hideout'? Seishirou smiled as he received the keys, "Oui, Mon chere.about that.I think it's safer in hotels." I nodded, and he tossed the keys into the air and caught them again as he whistled and led me to our room.  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
"Kamui," I whispered again. He smiled at me, his eyes glinting like so long ago. He was never like Sakura. We were in our apartment again, and he was in my arms, recovering from his previous injuries. His internal injuries that is. He told me all about what Sakura had said in his mind, sometimes unable to control himself and ending up sobbing on my shoulder. He said I didn't love him. He said he was the replacement for a dead woman. He knew this wasn't true. He had always known, since the day I made him into what he is now.  
  
I kissed him roughly on the lips. I was free now, free from her torment, free from the pictures of her death. I finally accepted the fact that she was dead. He smiled and returned the kiss, removing his shirt as he did so. I soon pulled my own off, settling down beside him, kissing him, nibbling on his ear as I whispered that I loved him, and always would. He kissed me, his lips wet and inviting. I trailed kisses down his neck; sinking my fangs into his neck I drew blood. I savored the taste and went on, lower down, onto his stomach, my hands slowly ripping off his trousers. He moaned, throwing his head back, giggling as my tongue touched a sensitive spot.  
  
I pushed the trousers down and let it hang at his ankles, and I took his organ in my hand and began my ministrations, enjoying the sound of his pants and breaths. H smiled, his eyes filled with passion and love.  
  
I then took the organ in my mouth, sucking, playing with it. Kamui almost cried. I pulled away and asked him what was wrong, but he just kept crying, sobbing. He embraced me tightly, whispering to me that he wanted me to continue. "Are you sure, Darling?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Yes, Fuuma. I want this." I continued, as he requested of me, and his moans grew louder with each flick of my tongue. He buried his face in his pillow to stop himself from crying. Finally he requested for me to stop.  
  
"Why?" I whispered, as I looked up into those violet eyes I was so close to dominating. He got off the bed, and sat in front of me. "Let me."  
  
***  
  
*Subaru POV  
  
"Seishirou." I whispered, as he held me in his ever so tight embrace. "Please." I whispered. He smiled. I liked that. He liked that.  
  
"Subaru.and I thought you were an innocent little kid." He practically moaned. I laughed. He pushed inside of me now, and I almost screamed.  
  
***  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
"Fuuma!" Fuuma looked up. "Kamui?" His voice was worried. "Stop, stop." I breathed. He laughed. "More like 'No, Fuuma, please, don't stop.!'" I laughed, and then I smiled at him. "Fuuma, no, really. I." I trailed off. Fuuma got up and sat beside me. "I." "You don't think you're ready and you're not quite sure if you want to be severely gay either." I lifted my gaze to his. He was smiling, though his eyes were a bit disappointed. "Get dressed then." He said, and he got off the bed. He moved to the bathroom.  
  
I felt.I didn't know how I felt. It was just.just horrible. But at least I knew he loved me. But didn't I know that a long time ago?  
  
Strange. He kept his eyes on me as he returned and slipped into a shirt and threw me a pair of pants and a sleeveless black shirt. "I don't understand whenever it gets spicy either one of us has to ruin everything." He whispered. I put on the pants and shirt; my previous ones were already destroyed.  
  
Fuuma sighed suddenly. "Let's go." he whispered. I looked up. "Go.?" I said. He smiled. "Yes, go." He took my hand and led me out the door.  
  
***  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
I led him to one of the now-popular-bars-that-will-close-down-sooner- or-later. 'Dragons tears'. Subaru, I believed have mentioned this place before. He killed here, yes, his very first kill. I laughed out loud. Kamui looked at me. So lovely, these violet eyes. So innocent. Nobody would have guessed what we had almost done. In fact, now that I looked at him clearly, his hair was more disheveled than before. I shook my head slightly. He smiled at me.  
  
We took the bus that night. We alighted at the third stop. We strolled hand in hand past the painted glass windows of the cathedral and we stopped there for a while. He smiled, and he touched the painted glass dove that the moon cast down onto the marble floor. "It's been so long since I've walked into a chapel." he had said ever so softly, with full knowledge only I could hear him. "You like doves," I whispered. He smiled. "Yes, I like doves." I smirked. "I like crows." I pointed to the dark feathers scattered across the floor. He smiled again, and then he saw the painted glass window that showed the devil. Red, black, green, blue. The main colors used in the painting. He glared at that painting. He hated this creature; this being that had made hell, this being that had made evil, lies and misery.  
  
He picked up one of the pieces of stone that was on the floor. He threw it at the glass and smiled as it shattered, he laughed as the moon shone in through broken glass. I took him in my arms and led him out.  
  
"Fuuma, I was enjoying my revenge!" He protested. "Kamui, I need to make sure you're sane." I replied dully, and he kept quiet.  
  
We walked out of the church, and then we reached the entrance of the bar and we stepped inside. The bar was cramped with mortals, men, and women. "Fuuma, it's packed. Besides, why are we here? We could have." he tailed off. "Kamui, Kamui, I know. But then, crowded places are more fun." Kamui stared at me for a moment. Then he smiled. "Yes, fun." he whispered. He took my hand we went deep into the crowd. "Kamui, where are we going?" I asked, and Kamui's smile just widened. "To the bathroom." I gasped involuntarily as someone pushed past me, breaking the contact of Kamui's hand on mine. "Damn it." I heard myself whisper, though I knew I wasn't that type of person that swears without thinking. I guess I've changed.  
  
I elbowed my way through the crowd, meeting a relieved Kamui at the back door. 'I though I lost you' came through my mind. '.lost you'.?  
  
Kamui threw his arms around me, and then he once again took my hand. "I've decided, Fuuma. Bring me through what we started so we can finish it." I smiled. "Are you sure?" I whispered as I slipped my arms around his waist. "Yes." He answered. He tried ignoring the stares mortals were giving us. I looked around. Bikers, Gangsters, women all around us. I grinned.  
  
"Take off, Kamui." I whispered, and I felt his surprise as he turned to look at me. "I said take off." Kamui stared at me as if I was uttering nonsense. "But Fuuma," I cut him off. "Take off, chere." Kamui sighed, and I took one of those delicate white hands and I took off. I dragged him up into the air with me, and soon he was once again clinging to me like a Koala cub to his mother. Gasps, shrieks and yells I heard from below. I laughed, and he glared at me.  
  
I pressed my lips against his cheek, and his grip on my shoulder tightened. He smiled, and no sooner he had his lips on mine. I had discarded his shirt in mid-air, halfway to the apartment, and he was laughing like a child that just heard the funniest joke. I bet the people down there would have wondered how the shirt got where it is now. We stopped on a tree, and he slipped his hand into my shirt, slowly ripping it in two. He dispatched it on one of the branches.  
  
The apartment was still a few meters away.  
  
He caressed me as we made our way to the apartment. It was late, and there was nobody was on the streets anyway. We managed to make our way to the apartment with at least one piece of clothing on, which were our pants.  
  
"Fuuma, yes." Kamui moaned, clutching my shoulder, almost causing pain. ***  
  
* Subaru POV  
  
He smiled. I gave a tired laugh. We were lying in each other's embrace. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." I let my head fall against his shoulder. He stroked my hair, and left his hand on my head. I found it some how comforting, that after that vicious lovemaking we could find such comfort.  
  
*** *Kamui POV Hours had passed since he had fallen asleep. I was in his embrace, our bodies entwined; he slept as soundly as a child. 'Kamui, Kamui, finally mine.' I smiled. Yes, Fuuma. Finally yours. And yours forever more. I knew what the dove meant. Pureness now stained with blood. Fuuma. You have no idea how much you mean now to me. I have so much to confess when you awake. We are now. Truly lovers. Author's note: So sorry!!!! I really am.you see, my examination is coming, and I'm getting HUGE piles of homework, so sorry that I made it late. Sorry it's sooooo short too. Honto Sumimasen desu! Dakara, gomenasai! 


	9. Entrapment 9

Entrapment  
  
#9  
  
Kamui POV*  
  
'How long has it been since we have begun our "physical relationship"? A few months, yes? It feels like years, Fuuma. Subaru has been appearing now and then, and Seishirou had too. Where are you, my angel?' I feel neglected already.  
  
I looked down from the balcony of the old apartment that was now so familiar. Fuuma had been gone for five days, and I was a bit lonely without him. I felt as if a part of me was missing. And that part felt cold and empty. I smiled as I thought of what scolding Fuuma was going to get when he came back. If he came back. I sighed and looked down again, and spotted Seishirou's face. He smiled and waved at me, and then in less than a second's notice had his arms around me. "Seishirou-san." He smiled against my neck, and he brought his lips close to my ear. "So.wondering about your beautiful Fuuma, eh?" he whispered, his hand snaking into the denim jacket I was wearing. "Seishirou-san.what.would.Subaru.say?" I moaned as his finger grazed against sensitive spots. "That's the problem, chere. He is with Subaru. So I have the right to be with you." I pulled away from him. "Who?" I asked. He smiled at me. "My, my.you're a dense little boy. You'll know sooner or later." I scowled. "Tell me." He smirked at me. "Not until you make love to me." I stiffened. "Why?" "It appears to me that your.darling.has been making love to my darling, and so, this is my sort of pay-back." I scoffed. "What are you saying?" Seishirou's lips seemed to move away from my neck, his tongue pressing down his collar, licking. "Seishirou." I moaned in ecstasy, but I pulled away from him. He stood his ground and he smiled. "So, Kamui-kun.what do you say?"  
  
***  
  
I woke up with arms curled around me, one around my waist, and the other one around my arm, fingers entangled with mine. My back was to him, feeling his gentle breathing at my ear. The night was still young; in fact, the sun had just set. I was in my usual pallor, my hunger for blood still weak. I gently pulled myself out of his grasp, and I turned and looked at his face. He looked so much.like.so much like Fuuma. So much it was scary. Yet the name I was screaming yesterday night was not Fuuma's. I had 'made love' to my maker's maker, in other words, my 'grandfather'. It felt strange, and his flesh was so hard, but it was warm. Perhaps he had just fed.  
  
His hair was dark, like Fuuma's. His skin is pale, like Fuuma's. His eyes were open then, staring at me. And he mouthed the word 'Kamui'. His eyes were also golden, I noted. Like honey. He reached up and pulled me down, against his chest. I was silent, I made no protest, and I could hear his heart beating. So slow.so comforting. "Seishirou." I whispered as I brought his wrist upon my lips. I looked to him for permission, and he nodded. I bit into that hard skin, drawing the warm blood that pumped beneath. His blood was awfully sweet, sweeter than honey or any sweet, like Fuuma's. It tasted somewhat different, however. It was more powerful; it pumped into my mouth at a faster rate, more pictures flashed across my eyes. It was.better.  
  
I pulled away when I had enough. A stray trail of blood dripped from my lips, and that was quickly gone with Seishirou's fast kisses. "How was it?" He asked, his golden eyes seeming to pierce my very soul. "Good," I laughed. He smirked. I then heard a different heart beat. It wasn't any mortal. I could sense the person. No, it was definitely not mortal. It wasn't Seishirou. I would know. Seishirou seemed to have heard it too, and he quickly got off the bed and changed. "Seishi-" I began, he gestured for me to keep silent. "It's Fuuma." My heart quickened. Fuuma. He came back. For me? Or is it just to pack his bags and move over to Subaru's apartment? I frowned at the thought.  
  
Footsteps seemed to race up the stairs, and I looked at the door as Seishirou got on his trench coat. "Kamui!" Fuuma's cheerful face appeared at the door. I looked back to see that Seishirou had disappeared. "Seishirou was here just now, wasn't he?" he whispered, moving over to the bed. Damn.I was still sore from last night.  
  
"Kamui, are you alright? And what did Seishirou want?" I smiled. "He was looking for you." I thought I saw a flash of guilt. "Really." He got underneath the covers and put his arm around me. "So.what have you been doing while I was gone?" I smiled again. "I'm not telling you." I felt like I was going to die. I was lying to my beloved! How sinful could I get? I kept my thoughts closed in any case he pried. "Are you leaving again?" I asked him as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "No," he answered. "Why?" I smiled. "No reason. I just missed you." He nodded and draped his arms around me. I suddenly felt so safe and warm. It felt so good to be in familiar arms. "Kamui," He said softly. "Aren't you hungry?" My heart quickened again. Damn.if he noticed.  
  
"Kamui, why are you so tense?" He asked, and he watched me stammer off bed and off to the bathroom. "No reason! And I am, hungry, oh starving! I just woke up, and I'm going to bathe and get ready to hunt now!" I was so bad at lying. A few seconds later he was in the bathroom with me, and he kissed me on the lips. 'Damn!!!' I mentally screamed. His golden eyes pierced my soul like Seishirou's did. It was in fact, more intense. "You taste like Seishirou, Kamui-kun." I shuddered. 'Scream louder, Kamui-kun!' Damn.my mind lock slipped.  
  
"Kamui!" Fuuma's eyes focused on me in an intense glare. "You let Seishirou bed you!" I squirmed as his hands landed on my shoulders. "Why?" His tone was slightly hurt, yet calm. "Fuuma, I didn't mean-" I was cut off by the sudden realization of what this could lead to. I gripped his hand. "I am- !" I stammered quickly. He then started laughing. But he couldn't hide the hurt. I knew how he felt. After Seishirou told me that he had been sleeping with Subaru. "That's what he told you?" He laughed. "That I slept with your best friend?" I nodded slowly. "And you believed him?" I looked away. Fuuma moved to leave. I grabbed his arm but he shrugged it off. "I can't believe that you have that little faith in me, Kamui. I thought you were better." I heard a low curse. He then walked the window and was ready to leave, shooting back one last sentence "Kamui. never trust that bastard unless it's a severe situation." I sat on the bed and sighed.  
  
***  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
I can't believe he told him that. That bloody cheating bastard! Kamui wasn't like this. I was gone, true, visiting Subaru, true, but come on! It was just to discuss a few things that I required. It was also about Sakura. You could say Subaru was my confidant, my.brother. Almost like a family I never had. And now I find out that my 'father' had slept with my lover. How perpetually wonderful. Sure, Subaru and me shared a few kisses, but that was all. He did try to get me in bed, but that was because he had fed on a drug addict before. Maybe.No. I suddenly felt like laughing. For one minute some zombie is haunting me, the next minute I'm dealing with relationships. This was perfectly normal. What next? A mutated monster? Some maniacal scientist bent on destroying the Vampire race?  
  
This was like some sick joke, bent on dampening me day. And then comes the weather. It isn't supposed to snow. Not this early, anyway. The damned white is wetting my coat. Just my luck.  
  
This was not supposed to happen, it was uncalled for! I didn't have to deal with this, did I? Well, Seishirou has a thing or two to learn not to touch my things.  
  
***  
  
*Seishirou POV  
  
Where did that come from? Why did I bed my fledgling's only treasure? Why had I robbed him of a loyal companion? Greed? Love? Lust? He didn't deserve what I brought upon him. Pitiful creature. And predicting Fuuma, he'd probably think up some unpleasant retribution for me. Being coven master isn't easy either. After that sickening incident, I hope I wouldn't be separated from my children again. Yes, Sakura and Tree. (This is what the author thinks as an insane joke) Karen had not done well in keeping them out of trouble. Well, what can I expect from someone who only operates at night? I liked the sound of my boots on the snow. I was making my way to the apartment, where Subaru was. Yes, Subaru. That nice twenty-five year old child that pretends to be a man. That frail heart and soul he tries to protect by shying away from the world. I stepped through the glass-paneled balcony and into his room. He was at his desk again, ever the scholar, ever the updated twentieth century man. He looked up at me; those pampered jeweled eyes, those eyes that have not seen something precious being taken away.  
  
"Seishirou." His voice, ah, how I longed to hear his voice again, so clear and smooth. So different from our dear Kamui-kun. He got up to meet me, and even by standing up he had the grace of a bird in flight. "Subaru." His white trench coat seemed unreal in the dim light, as he put his arms around my neck and kissed me. "Where have you been?" My own arms encircled his waist, pulling him closer to me. He pulled away. He spoke with his back facing me, his white trench coat magnifying his grace. "You lie." I smiled. How assumptions humans are . . . Not that I was never human at one point in my life. "What makes you say that?" Green eyes pierced my sinful soul. "Everything." My smile faded a bit. "Everything?" I strolled over to him, my arms once again around his slender waist. "Don't you trust me?" He looked away. I chuckled. "You shun me, my angel. You deny yourself of all that you want." He did not reply. "You deny yourself of all pleasure, you ask for pain." He pulled away from me, his green eyes glaring at me, hating me for that brief moment. "I know what you did, Seishirou." He paused as he slowly moved toward the window. "You betrayed me." I frowned. Betrayal? I thought our relationship was an open one. He seemed to pick that up from my mind. "Well, you thought wrong." He opened the window, his white coat flying as if it was a puppet of the wind, and he took off. I smiled. "My little Su-chan is possessive." I started laughing, but deep in my heart, a chord was broken, draining my confidence. No one, not anyone had ever said that to me, the Coven Master, before. No one.  
  
***  
  
*Kamui POV  
  
I was in deep trouble. Fuuma had left again. I spoiled everything. I always did. Even before Fuuma had found me. Before I loved him. Before I ever landed myself in this position. I could never do anything right. I shouldn't have slept with Seishirou. I shouldn't have slept with anyone. For Pete's sake, they are all male! I shouldn't even think about this! I'm going mad again. Oh Gosh, I hate this pressure. What's going to happen? What's going on?  
  
A tap on the door. Fuuma? I shot up to answer the door. Green eyes met my own. "Su . . .Subaru!" Subaru smiled at me, before he touched my face as he would before, before any of this ever happened. His eyes seemed to have sadness in them, a depression that only people who knew him well could detect. "Subaru . . .What's wrong?" He gestured to ask 'can I come in' and I let him through. "I said I'd be there for you," He paused as he turns around and sat on the bed, facing me. I nodded. He seemed to acknowledge that. "Would you be there for me?" I walked over to him, knelt in front of him, my hands reaching up to his collar to dust off some dirt. I smiled at him. "Of course." Subaru's arms shot up and went around me. Ugh . . .Not this again. Enough for one day. I patted his back. "It's alright, Subaru. I know what happened." Subaru's grip on me tightened, almost choking me. I moved myself up into a more comfortable position if he didn't want to let go. We didn't say anything for the next five minutes. "Kamui?" I looked up at him, at least I tried, and his head was buried in my neck. "Yes?" Subaru kept silent for a few seconds. "Nothing." I didn't complain. I couldn't. He was there when I needed him, so why shouldn't I be there when he needs me? Then I felt something wet against my ear. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot happen again. No, Fuuma would never want to come back! If he didn't already not want to come back. Why is this happening to me? Why? But I couldn't push him away. I couldn't. My arms failed me. He gently lay me down on the couch, he was now above me, and held my hands in his, entwining our fingers together as his mouth resumed our fire-like kisses. Then his mouth traveled downward again, lips and tongue brushing against my neck, my collarbone, and even lower still. His lips were ghosting over my cheeks, moving his hands; he slid the zip of my jacket down, revealing the thin white shirt I wore underneath. No, no, no. I could not do this! "Subaru . . ." My voice was weak. He paid no heed. "Subaru!" This time he actually looked at me. He pushed my shirt up, cold hands trailing down my abdomen, firing kisses here and there. "Subaru!" The third time's always a charm, as they always said. He stopped. "Kamui." He whispered. I looked at him in a what-did-you-just-do manner. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry." I sat up, pulling my shirt around me, covering my bare chest. I shook my head. My body posture was as if I was raped. "I think I should leave now." Subaru made a move to leave, but I caught his hand.  
  
"Subaru," He couldn't look at me, he couldn't look at me after what he just tried to do. "Subaru, I just want you to know . . ." I looked down, onto the floor. "I'm always here if you need me." He smiled. It was as if he knew I'd say that. "I know, Kamui. I thank you." I stood up, letting the white shirt fall to the floor, I embraced him from behind. "I . . ." I love you, Subaru. I really do. I just can't say it. Not now, and I don't think I ever will. But I do, I love you. "I know." He read my mind. He got the message. 'I love you too.' I smiled. I tightened my grip on him, and he returned the embrace, lovingly.  
  
***  
  
*Fuuma POV  
  
Hokuto. The young lady that was Subaru's sister. Note, I used the word was. That's right, my dear readers. She's dead. I sat then at the top of some tall building, watching the blood drip down from where I was. Her blood. His blood. There was no difference. Killing Hokuto was killing Subaru. Killing Subaru was killing Seishirou. In one-way or the other, that is. I could not imagine the pain it would inflict on Seishirou's new pet, it probably would turn chaotic. How lovely. Chaotic. I just love chaos. Now all I need to do is convince Subaru his sister was killed by his most beloved being . . . The Sakurazuka Mori.  
  
I laughed. It may sound absurd, but I felt content and alive suddenly. So alive I almost felt I could die.  
  
Wait for me, my beloved readers. I'll wait for you in the next chapter.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry! I really am! I took so long to write this! I just didn't have the heart anymore. Well, I'll always try to update Entrapment when I can now, so I won't disappoint a few reviewers. Thanks for your reviews! (I've been waiting so long to say that) 


End file.
